Talk:Zombrex
Plot Hole So if zombification is caused by a parasite, being the larvae and the queens, why not wait till ALMOST zombification, then take Zombrex, then have the parasite surgically removed and used to make more Zombrex? There you go, cure right there. They could just use X-rays and other medical tech to know WHEN to give the patient the Zombrex, and respond accordingly. Can anyone think of a way this WOULDN'T work? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) There will be a point where the infection has spread so far in the body that taking Zombrex at the last minute cannot suppress it. The parasite would have matured too much, and trying to remove a matured parasite is fatal. It has to be removed before it grows, and even then it would be dangerous becuase parasites attach to the hosts immune system. Phenotrans are also intentionally witholding development of a permanent cure. I think it will be Isabela who will make a cure, probably for Katey. NT92 21:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Zombrex in Maintenance Tunnels Just adding a confirmed account of the case of Zombrex in the maintenance tunnels. While I have no proof, I can confirm it's there having seen (and picked it up) in game. I remember it well because I had just finished the first underground case case mission and my own personal dialogue went something like this "Dammit, Katey needs Zombrex..." -spots small box on ramp near ladder- "Hey whats that?" -hops out of cart- "SWEET!" You have acquired Zombrex. Was kind of an 'ask and ye shall recieve' moment. 11:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Anonomous. 07/10/2010 12:51pm GMT What "ladder" in South Plaza underground tunnel? I've been going over this, going through the freaking tunnels myself and see no ladder. In fact, the exit to South Plaza from the tunnels is a doorway at the top of a set of stairs. Please elaborate on this matter; until actual proof is stated (such as a link to said area, with Zombrex in front of Chuck, or an exact quote/map marking from official strategy guide), I will be marking this as unconfirmed. 09:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm this; It is near the Secret Lab. CrackLawliet 10:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) CrackLawliet is right. Although the map on the Zombrex page states, "Zombrex can be found in the underground tunnels near the ladder that leads to the south plaza", the Zombrex in the Underground tunnels is on the eastern half (left side) of the Silver Strip access ramp. On the "Underground" map, it is the access point that appears to be directly under the Atlantica Casino; on the "First Floor" map, it is the access point between Hot Excitorama (N110) and Fortune Park. Hope this helps clear up any doubt. metalheadHippie "It is not when or where men are born, but what they do that makes them brothers." (talk) 21:46, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Ambuzol Vaspilatin? Anyone notice the "buz" part? I think it's referring to the queen bee, because bees make a buzz sound. lol Jackass2009 21:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Price. Does the price of Zombrex reset at the end of each game? For example, after every playthrough of 72-Hrs mode, after the ending and the credits, etc... and once a new game has been started using the save data from the game you just finished does the price reset in pawn shops? Ouroboros Omega 23:22, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : Well i think that Zombrex don't reset by playtrough. I found all 4 of them in first playtrough (damn that i didn't need all of them) and I started a new run with my old save, but i can't find the Zombrex again at this places. I started first day at Yucatan Casino and jumped onto the statue but there is only the heavy MG up there, no Zombrex. : So it seems that it doesn't respawn after picked up. I don't know about the prices in the pawnshop, but money isn't the problem in the game. Just look under "Money" in the wiki and you will find a nice method to gain much of it even without online playing. : But can anyone CONFIRM, that Zombrex DON'T respawn if it is already found in one savegame? ADreamer 11:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : When starting a new game from an old save, your level, combo cards and money are the only things that carry over. Zombrex doesn't carry over and so it SHOULD respawn with every new game. NT92 15:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : Approved. I just found a Zombrex i already took in a playtrough before ;) I gonna play much with the big slot machine now in the Slot Ranch Casino. With all gambling magazines if won very often the 100,000 jackpot :D 6,700,000 dollar are need to buy every special item and combo card. : Roadster, Knight Boots, Chopper, SUV and the Burning Skull. I didn't count the values with books but all expect the Burning Skull can be cheaper. DR2 PS3 Limit So after saving up $100 Mil I decided to see just how many Zombrex the game will allow you to carry at once. It maxes out at 52 and anymore bought just won't add to the total. BTHR Zero X Capcom Moderator 23:20, July 10, 2014 (UTC)